1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnets and more particularly pertains to a new magnet assembly for attaching to nails, bolts, metal shavings and other magnetic-conducting objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of magnets is known in the prior art. More specifically, magnets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 555,546; 2,605,658; 5,261,714; 5,945,901; 6,113,169; and 2,471,764.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new magnet assembly. The prior art includes shafts and coiled wires wound about the shafts and being connected to power sources for energizing the coiled wires to effect magnetism.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new magnet assembly which has many of the advantages of the magnets mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new magnet assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art magnets, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes an elongate housing having side and end walls, and also having openings in the end walls; and also includes an assembly of producing magnetism including coiled wires being disposed in the elongate housing, and also including a battery being disposed in the elongate housing and being connected to the coiled wires, and further including an on/off switch being movably mounted to the elongate housing and being connected to the battery and to the coiled wires; and further includes at least one magnetizable tool being removably received through one of the openings of the elongate housing for picking up small objects. None of the prior art includes the combination of elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the magnet assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new magnet assembly which has many of the advantages of the magnets mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new magnet assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art magnets, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new magnet assembly for attaching to nails, bolts, metal shavings and other magnetic-conducting objects.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new magnet assembly that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new magnet assembly that allows for the user to pick up otherwise hard-to-pick-up items.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.